


Stuffed Animal

by Ryalene



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryalene/pseuds/Ryalene
Summary: It all started with the stuffed moose Kevin brought him while he was in the hospital.





	Stuffed Animal

Moose has a severe case of heart eyes for Kevin Keller. One didn’t have to be a genius to figure it out. 

And it all started with a stuffed moose toy in the hospital. 

Moose had gotten shot by the Black Hood, saving Midge and taken three bullets in the torso. 

Of course, there had been something between the two boys before this. Ever since the night of the dance, when they’d found Jason’s body in Sweetwater River. 

Kevin had been frightened, though, and insisted Moose should stick to girls after that. And while Moose had respected Kevin enough to not proposition him again, he’d secretly wanted more from the only openly gay boy at Riverdale High. 

And then, the shooting. 

They’d been so lucky Kevin had been around that night. Midge had been hysterical and could barely form a sentence. Without Kevin, and his ability to keep calm, the ambulance probably wouldn’t have gotten there in time. 

And then, Kevin had brought him the stuffed moose while he was in the hospital. 

Ever since, the stuffed animal had stayed in Moose’s bed, which was something he’d deny to anyone that would dare ask. 

The stuffed moose was by his side when he calmly told Midge maybe they were better off as friends, still at the hospital, clad in the stupid hospital gown, a little sad. Midge was one of his best friends, but Moose couldn’t do this anymore. Couldn’t pretend. 

On his first day back at school, the stuffed moose was hidden at the bottom of his backpack, a comfort as he was back among his peers. Everyone knew what had happened to him, because that was what happened when you live in a small town like Riverdale. And everyone seemed to know about him and Midge having broken up. Despite them having lunch together, with Reggie and a few other football players and cheerleaders, like they’d used to before. 

A couple of weeks later, when he had decided it was time, the stuffed moose was once again in his backpack for comfort. And if he snuck into the bathroom before lunch, to take a small peak at it, and remind himself why he was doing this, no-one had to know.

As lunch finally rolled around, Moose didn’t even take the time to go get his food. Instead, he set out looking for Kevin. 

It had gotten cold out, so nobody sat outside to have their lunch anymore. Kevin wasn’t to be found in the student lounge, and when Moose found him, he was in the black & gold’s room, talking with Betty and Jughead. 

Coughing, Moose drew the attention of the group. 

“Uh, Kevin? Could I talk to you?” 

“What’s up Moose?”

“Could we talk outside, maybe?” He suggested. 

Kevin shared a look with Betty, before nodding. “Of course.” 

Picking up his bag, Kevin led the two of them out of the room. 

Riverdale High didn’t have a lot of places where one could talk without being overheard, but the two of them found the dead end of a hallway, hidden from most wandering eyes of the school’s students.

Swallowing hard, Moose was about to say something, when Kevin looked worriedly at him. “Are you okay?” he asked the football player.

“I want to take you out,” Moose broke out, a little rushed, cheeks tinted pink. 

Kevin was left taken by surprise, mouth moving, as if to form words, but nothing came out. 

“Yes,” he finally answered, a few moments later. 

“Yes?” Moose echoed, back at him. 

“Yes. On two conditions,” Kevin told him. 

“Oh?” Moose suddenly felt like he was in over his head. He hadn’t thought there’d be any conditions. 

“One, you are not to call me “bro” or “dude” while this,” waving his hand between the two of them, “is a thing. Because it’s clearly a thing, when you ask me out like this.” 

Moose nodded at that. A fair term. 

“And two, kissing is on the table.” 

Moose looked a little confused about that one, and Kevin sighed. 

“At Sweetwater River… you said you’d want to do everything, but kiss.”

“Oh… right.” Moose kind of remembered it, even though he had honestly been a little tipsy. “Kissing is on the table, this time around.” He promised Kevin, as sincere as Moose had ever been. 

“I guess we have a date then,” Kevin nodded, smiling at the larger man. 

“Good, pick you up at 7? Milkshake at Pop’s and then the Bijou?” Moose asked, a grin on his face. 

“See you at 7 then,” Kevin told him, before moving in a little, and placing a kiss on Moose’s cheek. 

And if Kevin found it weird that the stuffed moose he had gifted the football player in the hospital was in the backseat of his car when they were kissing goodnight after their first date, he said nothing of it. 

And if Moose gifted his boyfriend a similar stuffed moose for Christmas, well, Kevin loved it. His own stuffed moose, to go along with his real Moose.

**Author's Note:**

> CC welcome! 
> 
> Just a another small drabble.


End file.
